The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf club swing weights have been used to provide additional weight to the club head of a golf club during golf practice sessions, such as when taking practice swings with a golf club, or even when hitting golf balls at a driving range. The additional weight helps to strengthen the golfer's grip, and arm muscles, in addition to enhancing overall swing mechanics.
Typically golf club swing weights have employed some form of weight that is removably secured to the club shaft closely adjacent to the club head. However, with many previously developed swing weights, attaching and/or removing the weight may require external tools, for example screwdrivers, pliers, etc. Thus, many are often cumbersome to attach and/or remove from the golf club.
Other forms of golf club swing weights may be secured in ways that are less than optimal, from a safety standpoint. Still other forms of swing weights do not allow for the adjustment of the amount of weight employed. More specifically, they do not enable additional weights to be easily added so that the amount of weight used can be ideally suited to the strength of the individual. This is a particular drawback when the same swing weight is used by a small female golfer and a large male. The ideal weight, for practice purposes, for the female golfer may be considerably less than for the male. However, many swing weight devices do not allow for the addition or removal of individual weights so that the device can be tailored for individuals of widely varying strengths.
Still other forms of previously developed swing weights are of relatively complex and costly construction, or may be somewhat bulky and not easily stored in a golf bag.
Thus, a number of drawbacks exist with presently available swing weights.